When it Rains
by Full.Of.Joy
Summary: After Canada and America's bond is severed, Canada is expected to help the British Empire take back his colonies. He must make a series of choices throughout the coming centuries that he never thought he would be forced to make. Will he be able to rekindle the bond he and his brother once had? Or will both brothers remain alone forever? Continuation of one shot, link inside.


So this is a continuation of my one-shot A Bond Between Brothers. It will focus mainly on Canada. This is more of a historical fiction, character study then anything. It will have a conflict, but not necessarily a plot. Now for everybody who has skipped this authors note:**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'A BOND BETWEEN BROTHERS' READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC! **The link is here: www. Fanfiction s/8346168/1/A_Bond_Between_Brothers (remove the spaces) It's a one-shot, you'll be done in no time. Thank you!

I don't own Hetalia FYI.

OH! Cool thing, every chapter of this story will be named after a song. I will provide the song title and artist in every chapter, look it up and play it. It should help the mood of the chapter. More then likely I listened to it while I wrote the chapter.

This chapter's theme song: We Are Broken by Paramore

–

Chapter 1: We Are Broken

"I saw it coming of course, I would have to be an idiot not to." England said to Mathew as he sat down at the opposite end of the table where Alfred had been only two weeks before.

Mathew didn't like that table anymore. In fact he made a point of not sitting at it when he ate, or did anything for that matter. He would much rather stand or sit on the couch, he went outside and sat by the creek sometimes as well. But no matter where Mathew did anything he had to do, he certainly made sure to avoid that table.

Now his current guardian was sitting on one end while Mathew stood by the stairs. He hadn't moved from that spot since the mighty British Empire entered his home.

"I saw something coming, but I never imagined this." Mathew breathed in response. He felt weak at that moment, he had felt weak ever since his brother's birthday.

England chuckled a little bit. "I didn't think so at the beginning, but after things escalated I got a bit concerned about his loyalty." He sighed and rubbed his index finger and thumb together. Canada didn't know Arthur well enough to recognize his physical habits. No, only Alfred could do that.

"So I take it the rumor has gotten to you?" Mathew said with a sigh, then leaned up against the wall.

"The Declaration of Independence? Yes. It may have been adopted and acknowledged by the colonists, but it hasn't been signed yet. War hasn't officially been declared, but I don't see the point in this Declaration of his." The empire continued rubbing his fingers together and glanced from the table he had been staring at to Mathew. "It's just wishful thinking. In all honesty the two of us have been fighting each other since last year. The Boston Tea Party was just the beginning. Ever since that first shot in Lexington, it's become clear to me Alfred isn't taking this lightly. I tried to control him more closely, but things only got worse." England led out a long sigh.

Mathew narrowed his eyes. He had no desire to become independent but he couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards Arthur. After all, he was the one that weighed down on his brother's mind and made him miserable all those years.

A mental image came to his mind of a younger Alfred, huddled next to the door, waiting for Arthur to walk through it and out of the rain. The thought made his heart sink.

Mathew's mind had been swimming with thoughts of how his little brother's life must have been like when he was alone. He had never once thought about how sad he might have been all that time until that night two weeks ago. It made him feel guilty. And he still had no idea what to do.

He shook the thought away from his mind after realizing England was waiting for a response. "Did you ever think that maybe you trying to control him more closely was what was driving him away?"

The Englishman clenched his jaw for a moment, then relaxed. "It doesn't matter what caused it anymore. He is getting out of hand. If he's asking for a war, He'll get it."

Mathew looked away. "Maybe both of you have gotten out of hand."

Arthur closed his fist on the table. "I have only been doing what's necessary. He has been acting like a child."

"Maybe so, but he _is_ a child. He's just hurt." Mathew didn't even know why he was saying what he said anymore. He had stopped trying to logically think out what he said a long while ago. It seemed long at least.

"That' no excuse." England said with a dry laugh. "He is getting out of hand, or did you forget about Benedict Arnold's failed attack on Quebec last year?"

Mathew bit the inside of his cheek. "Alfred himself wasn't there. And they were driving British soldiers out of their area."

"Stop defending him Canada."

Mathew shot a glare over at the older nation. "What do you expect me to do? He _is_ my brother."

"Brother or not, he is breaking away from the empire."

"So you expect me to shun him?" Mathew pushed himself off the wall, angry at what his mentor was suggesting. "I'm not going to do that." Though Mathew knew that the bond between he and his brother had been abruptly torn, he didn't want to make it any worse. Maybe at that point there was a chance to recover what they had lost.

The British Empire threw a glare back at Mathew and stood up from the table. "No that's not what I'm saying." He stated plainly. "I don't expect you to disregard him as your brother, but I do expect you to help me get him under control."

Mathew crossed his arm over his chest and sneered, an expression he wasn't used to making. "What makes you think I would help you fight a war against my brother? Maybe You've forgotten but he's a whole lot more important to me then you are."

England glared and leaned forward on his hands on the table. "Maybe _you've_ forgotten, that you are the _British_ Province of Canada, and might not have a choice in the matter." He practically hissed. England was a kind individual from what Mathew knew of him, but he knew how to be scary. He was powerful, and not by chance, he knew just what he was doing. "Unless you are wanting independence as well?" His eyes narrowed and he fingered the hilt of the sword in his belt. Most nations carried weapons with them at all times, but the British Empire was a skilled fighter and a pirate for that matter. No doubt he could quickly leave Mathew in desperate need of medical attention without a second thought. And if it were possible to kill a country before their era ended, Mathew was absolutely sure his skilled blade could slay him in seconds.

Mathew shook his head quickly. "Independence is the last thing I want Britain." Matt spoke truthfully. He had no desire for independence whether Arthur could kill him on the spot or not. "But just because I'm not in rebellion doesn't mean I'll help you."

Arthur took his hand away from the sword and put it back on the table. "What makes me think I'll give you a choice?" His green eyes had a cruel glint in them.

Mathew hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking to the other end of the table he hadn't touched in two weeks. He leaned on the other side towards Arthur and glared right into his green eyes. "Arthur." He said.

Arthur seemed surprised. They usually didn't speak with each other using their human names. Furthermore, Mathew was ignoring the fact that he was the great British Empire by referring to him with his human name. It was degrading, and Mathew had intended it to be that way. He had brought them both down to the same level.

"You can't make me hurt my little brother. I won't do it." Mathew said firmly.

Arthur bit his cheek and a glint of anger rose in his eyes but it disappeared quickly. "Canada this is a war with real people. The likelihood of you even seeing America is very low. The chances of you actually confronting him are even lower. The chances of him being on the battlefield at all make both of those almost zero." He straightened his blouse and put his hands on his hips. "You won't hurt him."

Mathew shook his head. "Maybe not physically, but it doesn't matter because my answer is still no _Arthur_."

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were gentle, and maybe a bit sorrowful. "Perhaps I've been going about this he wrong way." He said with a sigh. "America is gone already. This is going to happen whether we like it or not. No doubt that document will be signed within the next few weeks and he will declare war." He stood up straight and ran a hand through his light blond hair.

Mathew nodded, remembering the last time he had seen his brother. "Yes I believe you're right on that one." He said sadly. "You know how stubborn he is, he won't back down."

"Of course. That boy never gives up, even when he was just a child..." Arthur trailed off but came back fast. "I've prepared troops to go to the colonies when that happens. I just need your support."

Mathew folded his arms and leaned away from the table. "I still don't want anything to do with it." He said. "Face it Arthur, your choices drove him away."

"I've already lost him, I don't deny that. But this war he wants is my chance to get him back." Arthur sighed. "Mathew please, I'm not telling you as your ruler, I am asking you as a human. As another man, as a friend even." He reached across the table and put a hand on the taller nation's shoulder. "Please help me get Alfred back before it's too late."

Mathew froze, then blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"If you understand he is being childish, and you don't want independence, this is something the both of us need to do. It's our last chance. He's gone Mathew, almost past recovery." He sighed and took his hand away. "I won't lie, it will be hard on all of us. Yes he will be hurt wether oyu encounter him or not, but it's a necessary evil to save him from himself." Silence. "Please Mathew, I don't want to let go of my little brother."

It was clear at that point that the Englishman held Alfred in a much closer place in his heart then a brother. His love for Alfred was possibly even stronger then Mathew's. Not a bond of brothers like his, but a bond between a father and son. But in one way, they were the same. They both had severed that bond they had with Alfred. They had both left him alone and betrayed his trust.

Mathew sighed. _Really, I'm no better then Arthur is. I left my baby brother alone too. I can't judge him for what he's done when I did the same thing._

He held out his hand. "Alright. I'll help you. But not for your sake, for his."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mathew."

Mathew nodded and let go. "Is that all you needed?"

Arthur nodded. "That's all. Though I'm not sure if it's safe to return to London with a war brewing. I was hoping to stay in the Americas until the declaration was signed, but I don't have a place to stay for the night."

"You can stay here until that happens. We'll discuss exactly what we're doing during that time." Mathew said, walking away toward the stairs. "You can stay in the guest room."

"Thank you." Arthur said shortly.

"You're welcome." Mathew responded, without looking back and continued up the stairs.

He reached the door to his bedroom and promptly entered and closed it behind him. He leaned against it and knotted his fingers together. He blinked a few times then a tear fell to the floor. He felt his bottom lip start to quiver and closed his eyes, hanging his head in despair and shame.

"Forgive me Alfred."

–

**Yes it was shorter then usual, but I just took so long to getting around to actually starting it that I just wanted to get at least the beginning posted. I am going into school soon and after that it will be slower, but I'll get as many chapters as I can posted before hand. Cool?...cool.**


End file.
